The Last Piece
Some people say that we only use ten percent of our brains. The brain is a vast creation that still baffles all of mankind to this day. Scientists know less about the brain than we know about space. That leads us to Ronnie Bradbury, 62, who somehow became able to unlock her full brain power due to a mysterious jigsaw puzzle. 'October 2nd, 4:04 PM': My wife, Ronnie Bradbury was an older woman and the love of my life. She had just celebrated her 62nd birthday the night before and was gearing up for her upcoming retirement. She was ready to head into retirement with me in the coming weeks. Ronnie had been working as a branch manager of a Public Relations firm in White Plains, New York since she was in her early 20s and was a beloved member of the business. I had been a Biology teacher at the local high school in Rye, New York and was also preparing for retirement. Ronnie and I wanted to move, and were planning on moving down to South Carolina to be closer to our children. They had found a nice house, which was located in a neighborhood full of retirees and young families. “It would be nice to be in a neighborhood with older people, people like us,” Ronnie would always say to her friends at the firm. I had loved Ronnie since the day I met her back in the late 1970s. She was a beautiful young woman who became the mother of our children and was still beautiful now. I can’t wait to live our next phase of our life together. 'October 6th, 8:33 PM:' “Finally!” Ronnie exclaimed, “Today is finally the day that I end this life and head into my new one.” I was also excited, mostly just because when she was happy, I was. The last day at her job was uneventful, she said, except for the small lunch party that some of the friendly employees threw for Ronnie. Ronnie has always been easy to get along with because she always had a kind and soothing presence around her, she didn’t even want a farewell party because they make her sad. One employee named Jacob said that: “(Ronnie) was like everyone’s mother. Just kind and inviting and, even for someone working in Public Relations, was a real decent woman.” Ronnie laughed, cried, and was able to reflect on her forty years of service as very enriching to her, making her feel proud. As she left to go home and leave the office for the final time, she tearfully thanked all of her employees, and drove off with the gifts in her back seat. 'October 6th, 10:15 PM:' Once Ronnie made it home, she decided to open up the presents to see what her employees, her friends, had given her. Lying in front of her was about ten or so presents ranging in size from a small, square box to a large, rectangular one. There was an apron, a golden watch, and a few jigsaw puzzles. Ronnie has always loved jigsaw puzzles. She had completed them ever since she was a young kid with her grandmother. She opened the first of the jigsaw puzzles. She never wanted to know what the picture was going to create because she loved the surprise, so I opened up the box, poured out all of the pieces, and hid the box under the table. The first of the puzzles turned out to be a simple one for Ronnie. As she placed the final pieces into their places, she found the picture absolutely beautiful. The picture was that of a beautiful wooded area covered in grass and trees. There were rabbits playing next to a group of three deer that were grazing on the green grass. Ronnie thought, looked at the picture, and sighed. Ronnie then took apart the puzzle and placed the pieces back into the box. She then picked up a second puzzle box and started to play. This time was a little different however. Many of the puzzle pieces had odd shapes, the pieces were not the regular, square shape, but some were more rounded then usual. Ronnie took this challenge and continued. As Ronnie edged closer and closer to completing the puzzle, the picture started to take up a shape. The picture started to look like a head, the side of a head. As the last pieces were placed into their places, Ronnie began to notice that the puzzle was showing the human brain. I had once told Ronnie that humans were only capable of using about ten to twenty percent of our brain, that was something that I had always taught my students in class. I also said that to unlock the full potential of the brain would be an interesting thing to experience. Ronnie called me over to the dining room table so that I could check out the puzzle. I thought that the puzzle was really cool and elaborate. It had the names of all the portions of the brain in the correct places. The puzzle was highlighting a lot of the parts of the brain linked to logic. Ronnie picked up the last piece with her old hands, and placed it into its place. I told Ronnie how proud I was of her for finally reaching retirement, and we went off to sleep right after. 'October 7th, 12:14 PM:' Well, something incredible had just happened today. Ronnie woke up today feeling refreshed and more alert. She walked up to the mirror to notice that she looked younger or more energized. “Well, what’s this? I feel young again”! Ronnie said excitedly. It was at this point that I woke up. To my astonishment, I found that my wife looked at least ten to fifteen years younger. She looked and acted more refreshed. “Oh wow, you look great Ronnie!” I exclaimed. “I know, right!” Ronnie was ecstatic. And I was too. 'October 15th, 1:10 PM:' Over the course of the next week, Ronnie looked younger and younger until she looked like she was just out of college. I was incredibly impressed with what I saw, but was also confused. Then Ronnie started getting… other abilities. Now I know this might sound weird, but I swear that this is all true. Ronnie was getting much smarter. Not just smarter, but she could remember almost everything, every conversation, and every Jeopardy question. Even things that she learned in High School she could just recollect. 'October 16th, 1:06 PM:' I’ve been getting weirded out recently. Sure, my 62-year-old wife looked like a 25-year-old. She was also as smart as anyone I have ever known. But she has become a little…off. I have really nothing else to report at this point. 'October 17th, 10:26 AM:' I had to write, I just had to... Ronnie has become smarter, not just smarter but she could do things now. She can guess what is going to happen in the near future. Call her a physic, a sensitive; I don’t know…she has just gotten strange. Also, she has become more authoritative, which is strangest of all. She has never been like this, but now, she’s forcing me to do certain things like, real personal things. 'October 27th, 11:01 AM:' This is how I woke up this morning, “I will no longer go by that petty pet-name anymore, Rhonda is more respectable for someone like me.” I hesitantly agreed…but I feel like I’m losing her. The last ten days since I wrote last have been taxing. She has been out more, leaving the house for “errands”. I see the receipts. The creepiest one was “one shovel, a bag of soil, and a bag of sod”. I don’t know what she’s planning, but she never talks to me anymore. 'October 27th, 10:10 PM:' It has been three weeks after her retirement party. I have decided to reach out and find whatever was left of Ronnie, I mean, Rhonda. I walked to Rhonda, who was watching some Jeopardy tonight. Rhonda suddenly turned her head towards me. “WHAT do you want?!” she hissed. “What is wrong Rhonda, my love? What has happened to you?” I pleaded to whatever was left of her. “What is wrong? Ha! Look at me, Hank, does it look like anything is wrong with me? I have never been so clear-headed in all my life,” Rhonda countered. “I know, I…” I started to speak. “You were just worried about my sudden change? Well don’t be because I have unlocked my brain’s full potential!” Rhonda said laughing all the way. How did she know what I was going to say? How did she know? I got angry at that point. Angry with my wife for the first time ever. “You’ve become a monster! I just want my wife back!” I shouted. I walked away into the dining room. I felt ashamed at what I had done, but that…that was not my wife. As I stood in the dark dining room, I noticed a box lying in the corner of the room. It was that weird brain puzzle from a few weeks back. I thought that the puzzle might have had something to do with this sudden change. “YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THAT BOX!!” Rhonda screamed all of the sudden. “Oh man!” Hank exclaimed, “She can read my mind or something.” After that boom, I just decided to sleep. Rhonda, she’s still my wife, just think of her as the wife you’ve known for forty years. October 28th, 6:28 AM: I woke up to notice that Rhonda was still sitting in the same position on the couch. I decided to creep down the stairs, trying to hide any thoughts. “You’re still here?” she shouted. I didn’t say anything, which has made me angry. “WHAT DO YOU WANT?! I can hear your thoughts, I know what you’re planningggg,” Rhonda hissed as she turned her head to show an evil grin etched on her young face. I snapped, I just snapped…I ran to the dining room and picked up the puzzle box. “You will NOT!” Rhonda shouted in a sort of double voice. “You will NOT!” “I…have…to!” Tears were rushing down my cheeks as I lifted the box up to destroy it. Rhonda snapped, I mean she just snapped. Suddenly, I felt a searing pain in my chest, I fell to the ground holding on to my chest. However, I did let go of the puzzle. Rhonda dove to catch it, and was able to catch it. “You are weak Hank! All of you are! You are all the scourge of the Earth, you are the virus and I am the antidote. I am all-knowing and all-powerful, and you are in my way. You are weak!” Then, Rhonda said in a long forgotten voice… "Hank, just go to sleep, this won't hurt a bit." After that, everything grew foggy. 'October 30th, 3:56 PM:' I am awake. I am finally awake. I am still lying on the same ground, but I am awake. I have searched the entire house for my tormentor, but she is nowhere to be found. 'October 31st, 9:37 PM:' She hasn’t been home since I have woken up, I think she is gone or something. However, I can still hear her talk to me. I can never think wrongly about her or she will cause me pain. She has complete control of me. I love her, I love her. Haha! I love her…oh please God help me. If anyone sees my wife, please just stay away. She has unlocked her brain to full capacity. She is all-knowing and more. I am truly terrified for my life. As I take my life, I just want Ronnie to know that I will always love her, but I fear what you have become. Rhonda lives on, as my Ronnie is dead, I have nothing else in this world. This creepypasta can also be found here: http://talesintheshadows.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Piece And here: http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Piece Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Beings